


A Heart Eternally Burning in Darkness

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Asmodeus is MIA, Black Wings with Fire, Dark Magnus Bane, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Friends to Enemies, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus does not remember Alec or the Shadowhunters, Magnus has been MIA for four months and presumed dead, Magnus's stay in Edom and his ascension to the throne caused some irrevocable changes, Nephlim are considered the enemy to those in Edom including him, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Someone presumed dead is actually alive, The Shadowhunters are drawn to Edom and discover something shocking, What exactly IS Magnus?, Winged Magnus Bane, fight, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: The Shadowhunters have descended into Edom, investigating a strange new presence in its depths.  It had been quiet for 4 long months.For Alec, incidentally, these months have been beyond long, as Magnus had been MIA/presumed dead since then.Having nothing left to live for, Alec goes on this mission, not expecting to return. He ends up in for the shock of his life...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 29
Kudos: 207





	A Heart Eternally Burning in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> A one-shot that may or may not be used for the fic I am going to write for my Dark Magnus story that will start in a few months.

There was something shrieking in the red blazing sky of Edom, lazily circling. Slowly getting closer…

Alec craned his head to look up. And suddenly – just like that – his heart stopped.

Isabelle had looked up too.

 _”WHAT.IS.THAT?!!!”_ Isabelle screamed. 

Doe-eyed, Isabelle, Jace, and Alec looked at one another, frantic. 

It was a huge one too! The wingspan was about ten times the size of the owner. 

But oddly enough, the being had a lithe body supporting humongous black wings -- as black as night. 

And, no, actually the wings were not _just_ black, but tipped with red. And they almost looked like flames! 

Alec would have liked to ponder that more -- how flames could even burn on wingtips– but all thoughts were pushed to the wayside, as the figure with black wings suddenly swooped down AT THEM _– at BREAKNECK SPEED ---_

 _“HOLY SHIT,”_ Jace screamed, _“RUN!”_

There was no time to even think! They ran. Trying to outrun this thing –

Despite knowing that there was no way they even could. _So why were they even trying –_

_But it was baser instinct -- To flee. To take flight. To preserve oneself despite impossible circumstances._

_There were horrifying sounds behind him -- as if something was being ripped and torn apart_

_Then earpiercing whooshing sounds that nearly knocked Alec over ---_

But he persevered.

Against his better judgment, Alec turned around _briefly_ – and regretted it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flutter of the majestic black wings _thisclose_ to him-- able to be seen in full detail and glory. 

And they were magnificent. Flames dancing around the wingtips.

But that was not all.

They appeared to be fueled by veins interwoven through the entire wing, as if they were connected to the owner himself, like it was completely part of it --- black feathers with the array of fiery red trails running through like lava through lava rock

It was absolutely _spellbinding._

 _“Nephilim_ ,” the creature growled darkly. 

Alec’s heart stuttered, causing him to freeze. _That voice,_ that he now only heard in dreams _._

_WHAT –_

“Alec! What are you doing!” he heard Isabelle yell. Both Jace and Isabelle were at least a quarter mile ahead by now. 

Alec closed his eyes. He had sealed his own fate. But he _knew_ that voice. 

He already knew he was going to risk it all – _possibly his own life_. Just for the chance ---

He whirled around.

And looked directly into blazing gold cat eyes, edged with fire.

Who were staring back at him, as if he was _PREY._

It was him. _MAGNUS._ With wings? Alec’s brain couldn’t compute this.

But then…all the blood headed toward his groin. Wow, guess he had a wing fetish after all –

_AND OH, SO APPROPRIATE, WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE –_

“Magnus,” he choked out, pouring forth his love, desperation, overdue tears into that utterance.

Four months of thinking him dead. And here he was.

Magnus stopped to a halt, floating down to the ground, folding his wings away.

He stared Alec directly in the face _._

“How do you know my name, Nephilim?” he asked in a quiet, emotionless tone of voice.

Alec’s heart shattered into a zillion pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, "A Heart Eternally Burning in Darkness" won't you please leave a kudo or comment below? You can leave one per individual story. Thanks much appreciated. :)


End file.
